Before the End
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

_part one_

Little AJ stood beside his father as Bud pounded the keys on the computer. It seemed like he was typing a thousand words a minute to AJ. He was very impressed. He moved closer before tapping his father's arm.

"What are you doing daddy?" he asked with a young boy's curiosity.

"I'm writing a fan fiction about one of my favorite TV shows. You know how we read Superman Comic books?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, they're fun." he replied gleefully.

"Well at one time Superman was a young man who was trying to find his way in the world. He had three girls who were in love with him, but he didn't know which one to choose." Bud replied.

"How many girls did you love daddy?" he asked innocently not realizing the problems he could cause if Harriet was there to hear the answer.

"Only your mother AJ. She's hard enough to figure out never mind anyone else." Bud replied.

"Good." he said happily. He loved his mommy and daddy.

"Do you want me to read you some of my story?" Bud asked.

"Yes." he replied.

Scene one

1700 hours

Wednesday

18 May 2005

the Loft in Kent's barn

Clark was getting ready for the Senior Week dinner party. He was in his usual hideaway, the loft of the barn. No one bothered him when he was there except Lois, Chloe's cousin. She could be a real pain sometimes

Clark wanted to make a good impression with Lana. For some reason he didn't understand, things between them had gotten better. Their relationship was almost back to where it was before she left for Europe last summer.

He wondered what had happen between her and Jason, but he was too afraid to ask her. Then again he didn't really care. Lana had said she loved him. They had shared several dances at the prom.

He was surprised that Lois had let him dance with anyone else, she was his prom date after all, but then again Lois always surprised him. She had the knack of doing the sweetest things for him.

The prom, now that was an interesting experience. He wasn't going to go originally , but when he heard that Lana wasn't going to be there with Jason, he changed his mind. He asked her to go with him.

Of all people who should be going to the prom it was Lana. He decided to ask her and she accepted, but something happen in the days leading up to the prom and instead he had somehow ended up taking Lois instead.

He didn't understand how that had happen. Lois had told him that she hated the idea of proms. She hated the idea of spending a lot of money to go to a dance with someone you didn't know or like just to avoid looking like a loser.

If you weren't dating the person before the prom, why would you want to go with them. Besides that little tidbit, Lois wasn't very excited about getting dress up so formally. In fact she hated to wear dresses and she didn't like to dance.

Now Lana had been the love of his life throughout high school. She was intelligent, beautiful, pleasant personality, and she had the nicest little body he could imagine. But something strange happen the night of the prom.

Lois had come down the stairs dress in a gown that blew his mind away. He had always thought Lois was pretty, but in her gown she was breathtaking. She was beautiful. She lit up the room when she smiled. She was a tall and beautiful woman. She made Lana look like a little girl.

"Stop it!" he said to himself as he hit himself in the head. "She's a royal pain in your ass. She's always playing gags on you. She likes to be the center of attention, especially your attention.

But she can be so sweet." he argued with himself. She did tell me it was okay to dance with Lana instead of dancing with her.

She said Lana was the love of his life. Hell anyone who knew him was well aware of his feelings for Lana. Everyone thought he would probably marry Lana some day.

But Lois looked so beautiful that night. She smelled delicious. Her skin was so creamy white and silky soft it blew his mind. He did manage a few dances with her, after all she was his date. He also saved a couple of dances for Chloe.

"Damm this tie!" he muttered to himself. For some reason he couldn't get it tied tonight. He heard someone coming up the stairs. It had to be her. He could detect her scent permeating up through the stairs before she even arrived.

He could hear her chuckling at him as he fumbled some more with the tie. She always found his struggles to be amusing, but it was in a nice concerned way.

"Here, let me have that." she commanded.

She took the tie from him and wrapped it around her beautiful slender neck. It looked so delicious he wanted to nibbled it. As if she could read his mind she smiled at him as she finished tying the tie.

She took the tie from around her neck and placed it around his before tightening it. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before saying "You clean up nice Smallville."

She was an enigma to him. He could never figure her out. She never seemed to take life seriously. She was always playful, cutting up. She never seemed sad, always happy. He wondered what kept her here.

Maybe Lana was right, maybe she was hiding from her father, maybe she was afraid of growing up and being responsible, and maybe she hadn't figured out what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

"Thank you Lois, you're going to make a good wife to someone someday." he smiled in a teasing manner.

"You don't have to worry Clark, it's written in the stars that you will marry Lana in a church wedding and have two little rugrats." she replied seriously.

She checked his tie again to make sure it was snug and buttoned his coat. She wanted to make sure he looked alright.

Down below in the barn Clark's mom was looking up snapping a picture or two. She had wondered where Clark was. He was running late for the Senior dinner. She also knew Lois had to be around here somewhere.

The thought occurred to her that Lois had to be with Clark. It seemed to her that they were always together doing something when they both were here at the farm and he wasn't doing chores.

She chuckled to herself. A couple more pictures for the album. It had been an amazing year. Usually she had difficulty getting good candid shots of Clark, but this year with Lois around it was a bonanza.

She wondered what it was about Clark that attracted Lois to him so much. It wasn't like they were dating. They actually acted more like brother and sister. At least that's how it seem Clark reacted to her.

She was like an annoying little sister. She followed him everywhere. She always seemed to want to know everything about what he was doing.

She had wondered why Lois wanted to stay out here on the farm. They lived in a small crowded house. There was no privacy. Chloe, her cousin lived in town. She wondered why she wanted to stay here on the farm besides to annoy Clark.

Maybe she was in love with Clark the same way Clark had been in love with Lana over the years. Maybe it enough for her to be near or with him as a friend and not as a lover.

The next night little AJ asked Bud to read some more of his story. It was real good and he liked it. He had on his superman pajamas so he could enjoy the story more.

"Can you read to me Daddy?" asked AJ.

"What do you want me to read to you AJ?" asked Bud.

"I want you to read more of the story you were reading to me last night." replied AJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene two

2200 hours

Thursday

19 May 2005

Kent's kitchen

The next night Clark was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents. They were discussing where he was going to college. Jonathan wanted him to go away and see something new. Have a few life experience. He didn't want him to stay around Smallville.

"Clark, you should go away to college. You should experience something new. The farm isn't going anywhere, it'll be here when you get back." suggested Jonathan.

"You need me here dad. You can't do everything yourself." Clark argued.

"I handled everything just fine before you arrived Clark. I can do it again." Jonathan replied.

"That was before you had your heart attack dad." Clark argued.

"When I was your age Clark I had a full scholarship to Kansas State, but your grandfather was ill so I decided to stay here on the farm to help him out. I never did leave son.

As much as I loved my father, I ended up resenting him in the end because I didn't go away. I don't want the same for you son." Jonathan explained.

"I could never resent you dad. Commuting to Central Kansas State College is the best thing for me. It has all the classes I want." Clark replied.

"What about Lana? I thought you wanted to go to the same college as she did." Jonathan argued.

"She's not going away to college, she's staying right here. She said she needs to find herself." Clark replied shrugging his shoulder.

But before the conversation could go any further Lois walked down the stairs in her baby blue pajamas. Jonathan could see how Clark was looking at Lois and smiled. Clark was smitten with her even though he denied it.

Lois was a special girl. She was very beautiful and intelligent. She had a zest for life that made you want to be with her. It was hard not to love her.

Lois went to the frig to pour herself a small glass of orange juice. She had learned a long time ago to ignore Clark. Martha smiled as she saw Clark's expression. She wondered what it was about Lois that drove her son nutty in her presence.

"What's going on? I thought you all would be in bed by now. I thought you all got up at the crack of dawn to feed the chickens." Lois smiled in a teasing manner lighting up the room.

"I wanted to tell you Mrs. Kent that I'll be leaving Smallville after graduation. The General wants me to help him track down my wayward sister." she continued.

"Hurray!" muttered Clark.

"Clark! I'll be sorry to see you go Lois. It's been nice having you stay here with us." replied Martha.

"Yeah right." Clark muttered. "I'll finally get my bed back."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent, you've been like the family I have always wanted." smiled Lois.

Martha and Jonathan beamed proudly. There was no better compliment than to be considered one of the family.

"I lost my mother when I was six years old. You've been like a mother to me. I barely remember my mother, she died so many years ago." she continued.

"God!" muttered Clark. "What a suck up. She's not going to throw you out of the house." he continued muttering to himself.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't Lana kiss you goodnight Smallville?" smiled Lois as Martha and Jonathan chuckled.

"Do you want me to kiss you good night Clarkie." she teased him as she walked towards him causing Jonathan and Martha to laugh.

Clark continued to mumble under his breath.

"Clark!" Martha said firmly. "He's just upset like the rest of us that you're leaving. You've been like a daughter to Jonathan and me. We loved having you here. You're welcome to come back here anytime Lois." replied Martha happily.

She stood up to give Lois a warm hug. Lois stuck her tongue out at Clark. Before leaving to go back upstairs to bed.

"I'm going up stairs to my nice soft comfortable bed to get a good night sleep." smiled Lois as she blew Clark a kiss.

Once she was upstairs and out of site Clark mumbled "I can't wait until she's gone. Then I can have my room back and sleep in my own bed. I'm sure I'll be able to find some of my missing shirts too."

"Don't get too upset with her Son. She loves you. She only wants your attention." smiled Jonathan.

"She doesn't love me Dad. She knows I love Lana. She even told me that it was written in the stars that I was going to marry Lana." argued Clark.

"Of course she loves you honey. Why do you think she's here? She came here looking for you in the first place. She found you in the field buck nak ..... " chimed in Martha.

"Mom ..... " he whined. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true Clark. Your father was in a coma. You had been missing for three months. Lois found you and brought you to the hospital where you went around flashing every old women you saw." laughed Martha and Jonathan.

"You were wearing only a blanket. She even helped me get you home." smirked Martha.

"She did help you survive during the time Lana was gone. She was there to console you when Lana brought home a new boyfriend." she continued.

"She was a royal pain Mom. For every nice thing she does for me, she played three pranks on me. She even got Chloe involved with some of them. She doesn't love me." he continued to argue.

"Of course she does Son. She's playing with you. She more mature than most of the other girls you know. She doesn't waste time moping around about whether or not he loves me or talking about boys with their friends. She finds ways to get your attention and ways to display her affections." explained Jonathan.

"Like the way she helped you with your tie last night Clark. She was playing your loving wife. She made sure your tie was right and then kissed you goodbye before she sent you out into the cruel world." chuckled Martha.

"She's like you in a way Clark. Remember you never said anything to Lana even after her boyfriend left to join the marines. You just hung out to be near her. Talking to her only if she spoke to you.

You just wanted to be near her. You hope that eventually it would lead you to being together with her. And it did for awhile until you couldn't give her what she needed from you.

Lois pretty much does the same thing with you. She likes hanging out and being with you. Why do you think she chose to stay here when she came back? Don't you think she would have stayed with Chloe in town?

Why would she want to be isolated out here on the farm when she could have a lot more fun in town with more things to do? She loves you Clark." Martha explained.

"She's hiding from her father. He's angry with her about her sister running off. She wanted to be here with you, she lost her mother when she was young and needs a mother in her life. She doesn't love me." he rebutted.

"She went to the prom with you. She danced with you. She takes allergy pills so she can to be near you Son. She hates dressing up and dancing. She hates dogs. Yet she did all that to be with you." added Jonathan.

"She was under the influence of another girl." argued Clark.

"Maybe in the beginning, but we have pictures of the two of you together later in the night after the spirit had left, you looked like two people in love." smiled Martha.

"I'm in love with Lana." argued Clark.

"I'm sure you are Son. She was your first love, but very few people ever marry their first love. Your mother and I see a special relationship between you and Lois. It's more than anything you ever had with Lana.

You talk, you fight, and you play with Lois. With Lana it's more of a fantasy, an image of the girl you think you will spend the rest of your life with. You wish you could do things with her that you do with Lois, but you never will. Lois is your future Son." replied Jonathan pointing out the realities.

"No, I'm in love with Lana. Lana is in love with me. Lois is just a friend who is hiding from her father. I'm going to bed." replied Clark rejecting any talk about loving Lois.

The next night was more of the same. Little AJ was there waiting to hear some more of the story from Bud. He was confused. So he asked Bud a few questions.

"Daddy, why does Clark say he loves Lana and his momma says he loves Lois?" asked AJ.

"It's like mommy telling you that your Uncle Harm was in love with Auntie Mac even though he was dating the Video Princess at the time." replied Bud.

"But she left when Uncle Harm crashed his plane." pondered AJ not fully understanding.

"That's because she realized too that Auntie Mac was in love with Uncle Harm." replied Bud.

"Oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene three

2000 hours

Friday

20 May 2005

Marriott Hotel

Metropolis

Lois was leaving Smallville in a few days. She didn't want to waste her last Friday night sitting home watching TV. She felt like partying, but she didn't want to do it alone.

She heard about a nice dance club in Metropolis that served dinner. Perfect she thought. She wanted Chloe to come along because it would be some time before they would have the opportunity to have fun together again.

She also wanted Clark to go to. He wasn't the best dancer in the world, but she enjoyed his company. They usually had a lot of fun as long as Clark would relax and enjoy himself.

Unfortunately the last couple of weeks Clark had been a little distant. He had been spending more time with Lana since the Prom. Apparently Lana had disengaged herself from Jason and wanted old reliable Clark back.

That meant less time for her to have fun with Clark, something she didn't think she would actually miss, but she did. So getting Clark to go to Metropolis with her to do some dancing would require inviting Lana to come along.

That meant she would have to con Chloe and Lana into going to a party in Metropolis. If she could get Lana to go, Clark would surely follow. As it turned out with the help of Chloe, Lana was easily convinced.

Lana got Clark to go along. Clark was very excited to go until he found out that they would be going with Lois and Chloe. All he wanted to do was spend a nice quiet evening with the girl he love and not worry about what Lois was going to do.

Especially after the discussion he had with his parents the night before, the last thing Clark wanted to do was to spend more time with Lois. He figured she would do something stupid to get him into trouble.

The trip to Metropolis was uneventful. Lois had decided to drive since she knew where they were going. She also had the nicest car. It was a convertible, ideal for driving when the weather was hot.

Clark sat in the right passenger seat next to her, since he was the tallest. He scowled because he wasn't able to sit with Lana. But as Lana had explained to him, his legs were too long to sit in the back with her.

When they got to the hotel, they rented a suite with a couple of bedrooms. The nightclub was located on the first floor. Clark changed in one bedroom while the girls changed in the other one. Lois was the first one to finish dressing.

She left the bedroom and entered the main room. Once again she saw Clark having trouble with his tie. She went over to help him. He fought her assistance at first, but relented when she proved to be more determined.

Lana came out to see Lois finish tying Clark's tie and giving him a kiss on his cheek before straighten his shirt and tie. Lana felt a little self conscious and lost. She wondered if she was too late to be with Clark. Had he moved on?

Chloe had told her that Clark and Lois had spent a lot of time together over the last year. They had a special connection that allowed them to be there for each other and have fun. Lois had help pull Clark out of his funk last summer.

Lana had told him she loved him. He had said he loved her too, but was that only wishful thinking that they could recover what they both had given up last spring? Did she have the right to get in between whatever Lois had with Clark now?

Chloe had complained about it with her and later did tell her that Lois was in love with Clark. When she questioned Chloe about it, Chloe did admit that Lois hadn't said she loved Clark, only that she saw the same hunger and desire that they had for Clark.

Lois had the same look for Clark that they had for him. You only had to watch them together once or twice to see that she was in love with Clark. Though she wasn't sure if Clark love Lois, he did like hanging around with her. They had a lot of fun together.

Chloe came out of the room and noticed Lana watching Clark and Lois. She leaned in to whisper in her ear "See what I've been telling you. She takes care of him like she was his wife. He behaves like a dutiful husband.

He may protest from time to time, but in the end he will always do whatever she tells him to do. They have become comfortable with each other like an old married couple."

Lana nodded sadly in agreement. She knew what she had to do. She needed to bow out gracefully. She would enjoy his company tonight, but after they graduated on Tuesday, she would bow out of his daily life.

"You two ready to go?" chirp Chloe letting Lois know she had company.

Lois moved away from Clark pretending to brush away some lint. She blushed a little before picking up her shawl and purse. "Let's go!"

They all headed down to the dining room for dinner and a night of dancing. Clark brought up the rear wondering why he was here especially with three women, all of whom claimed to love him.

He wondered why all of a sudden Lana was being distant. He had only agreed to come here tonight because she asked him to. Going to the big city for a night of dining and dancing wasn't his usual fare. He had thought that Chloe and Lois would have dates of their own.

Why did they have to put him in the middle of whatever was going on between them? He didn't find having three beautiful women on his arm vying for his attention desirable. One woman was all he needed.

Somehow he felt that tonight was not going to go as he wanted it to. He wanted to spend tonight in quiet conversation with Lana. Maybe slow dancing to a few songs. With three of them that wasn't going to happen.

He just hoped, that is he prayed, that Chloe and Lois would receive ample attention from other young men who might be there tonight. He figured Lois shouldn't have any problem, after all she could be the life of any party when she wanted to.

Chloe on the other hand was usually more quiet and reserve. She didn't open up very well. It might be difficult to shake her. He hoped Lois would find someone for her.

Dinner was great. They sat around the table having fun talking about the past year and what they hoped to do over the next several years. Chloe had convinced Lois to join her in the journalist program at Kansas State.

It was an excellent program and Lois had shown them she had a great investigative instinct. Lois was also an excellent writer. Chloe wish she had Lois's skill. Chloe wasn't bad. She wrote interesting stories.

But Lois had a knack of bringing her stories alive. They were interesting and grabbed your attention. She could make any subject sound interesting. Clark associated this to her knack of getting into trouble and finding ways to get out.

Lana mentioned that she was going to take the year off. She needed to find herself. She had gone from being a cheerleader to a business owner running the Talon to being an European lover and artist to finally a mistress of mystery and adventure.

As much as she enjoyed each phase of her life, it had been too much in too short of a period of time. She knew she had a talent for business, but she also loved the artistic side of herself.

It allowed for self expression, something she felt she really needed. Even though she was beautiful and popular in high school, she was still very shy. She didn't like to offend anyone, which usually led her to being very reserved.

Clark admitted he was going to Central Kansas State College, a college only a few miles from Smallville. He thought it necessary to stay close to help his dad with the farm. He was going to major in agriculture and take some writing classes.

Even though Lois managed to have many suitors asking her to dance, Clark still had to find a way to split his dance card equally. All three of them wanted to dance with him.

It was surprising to Clark that Lois was the one who didn't seem to want to dance too much with other people. It turned out she actually was the shy one of the group when it came to being with other people.

Chloe welcomed any and all opportunities to dance. Lana was use to many boys asking her to dance in high school. But Lois had actually led a cloistered life. Her father, the General, was very strict.

She only attended schools for military dependents. Many of the schools were for girls only. Then there was the need to look after her younger sister since her mother had died when she was very young and her father was too busy to care for them.

None of that led to her being the belle of the ball. Her interaction with young men had been quite limited. In fact she usually attended only a few social functions per year.

Little AJ loved his father's story, it was great, but he was a little confuse. "Why did Lois only dance with Clark, but Clark danced with Lana, Chloe, and Lois." asked AJ.

"Clark was confused AJ. He thought he wanted to be with Lana, but his mommy had told him it was Lois he should be with. And Lois only wanted to be with Clark."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene four

2200 hours

room 134

Marriott Hotel

Metropolis

While Lana and Chloe were on the dance floor dancing, a film director came up to the table where Clark and Lois were sitting. He was mentally drooling. What a perfect couple. They were a good looking couple and had great smiles.

They seem to enjoy being together. There appear to be something special about them. He was looking to film a wedding scene as part of a new film he was doing. He was looking for the perfect couple. They were it.

"Excuse me please, may I ask if you two are married?" asked the stranger.

Clark almost choked on his drink. He wanted to quickly say "Hell No!" but Lois was the first to respond to the stranger.

"May I ask whom you are and why you want to know such personal information about us?"

"Sorry Ma'am, my name is Henri Patterson. This is my assistant Clara Barrens. I'm in the process of making a film. I wanted to film a wedding that my main characters will attend. I was looking for the perfect couple." the stranger replied.

"Have you found them?' asked Clark sarcastically knowing full well that somehow he and Lois were involved.

"As a matter of fact I believe I have, that is if you and your lovely young lady would like to participate. You will receive a small stipend." he replied.

"May I ask your names?" asked Clara. She noticed Lois's eyes lighted up at the mention of being in the film or was it the possibility of getting married to the gorgeous hunk with her.

"My name is Lois and his name is Farm boy." she chuckled.

"Lois!" Clark scolded.

"His name really is Clark. We would be happy to help you out." Lois replied before Clark could say no.

"Lois!" Clark moaned again. Lois gave him a look that told him he was going to do it. But Clark wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Why do you want Lois and me for your film? Why not one of the other ladies I'm here with, Chloe or Lana?" he asked.

"We're looking for a couple that exudes style, grace, and elegance. Since you are quite tall we need someone who matches up well with you. The blond girl is a little short and how shall I say it, a little dumpy. She's definitely a NO GO.

The other girl, while quite beautiful in an exotic way, lacks the style and elegance of your friend Lois. Lois is very beautiful, she has long lines, and is very elegant in the way she moves. She's the perfect one for you." replied Henri.

"You have to admit Clark, Lois is a very beautiful and elegant young lady." prodded Clara.

Lois looked on with interest. It was nice to hear herself being described the way she had been, beautiful, graceful, and elegant. She wondered how Clark would respond. She knew her sexuality confused him and left him feeling inept at times.

"Yes she is all that and more. She's as intelligent as she is beautiful. Her wit is beyond description and she can be very playful to a distraction when she wants to be." he sighed.

"Great! It you both would come with us, we'll get you ready. We have a costume room with everything you'll need." chirped Henri happily.

"Can we leave a note to tell our friends where we'll be?" asked Clark. He didn't want Lana and Chloe to think that he had deserted them to run off with Lois.

"Sure go ahead. We'll be in room 134, it's a small wedding chapel in the hotel." answered Clara before leaving with Lois.

Clark quickly wrote a note for Chloe and Lana.

Lana and Chloe

Lois and I have gone to room 134

join us when you can

Clark

Clark and Lois followed Henri and Clara out of the ballroom to room 134A and 134B to get ready for the big event. Henri had Clark and Lois fill out a couple of forms and sign it. One of the forms was a Marriage License.

Since Henri had someone filming them at this time, they thought it was just part of the movie. As it turned out everything they were signing was real. When everything was over Clark and Lois would be married.

Henri quickly got Clark settled. He had him try on a tuxedo before running off to the chapel to make sure everything was set up properly. He had three cameramen set to film the wedding.

One would be focused on Clark, another one would be on Lois, and the last one would get both of them saying their vows. Henri would edit the tapes later and send a copy to the newlyweds.

He smiled knowing that they didn't know what was really happening. But he had been filming weddings for a long time. He knew when two people were in love and belong together. He could tell when he saw them dancing. The way they moved said it all.

Of course their conversation confirmed it. It wasn't very often that he saw two people fight so nicely with each other. He loved the way Lois teased Clark. He believed that she could get Clark to do anything. Hell they were getting married in ten minutes. He laughed.

Meanwhile Lois was in the other dressing room with Clara going through the different wedding gowns that were in the room. Finally Lois found one she absolutely loved. She tried it on and it fitted so perfectly.

"I can believe it Clara. It fits me perfectly. I absolutely love this gown. Do you think Clark will like it?" she asked.

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot. You look so beautiful Lois. I didn't think it was possible for you to look more radiant than you already do, but you really do in that gown. I think this gown was made with you in mind. Let me help you put your hair up." smiled Clara with tears in her eyes.

This was the part of the job she loved the most, seeing a beautiful timid girl turned into a beautiful blushing bride. Tonight was very special. They had found the perfect bride.

"If you want Lois, you can keep the wedding dress. I can get your address off the form you filled out and send it to you after I get it cleaned." smiled Clara.

"There is no way I can't accept this gown Clara as much as I might want to, it must be very expensive." wailed Lois.

"Nonsense Lois, every bride should be able to keep their wedding dress. It fits you perfectly, who else could it fit, we're all built a little differently. Besides we'll just write it off as a part of doing business." argued Clara.

"Thank you Clara." replied Lois as she gave Clara a hug of appreciation.

Ten minutes later Clark was standing in front of the altar with the Reverend Parker. He was waiting nervously. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to the ballroom. He was also wondering where Lana and Chloe were.

He had left them a note telling them where he and Lois were. Had he also told them what they were going to do, that is getting married as part of movie. He couldn't remember. He just hoped they would hurry up and show up. Maybe they could stop this lunacy before it started.

The music began to play. He looked to the end of the aisle and saw Lois standing there with Henri. His jaw dropped as he gazed upon her. He could believe how beautiful she looked. She was breath taking. He couldn't breathe.

She slowly made her way down the aisle to him. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He forced himself to breathe. It was only Lois after all, but she looked so beautiful. He couldn't think anymore.

He became totally absorbed by her beauty and elegance. He couldn't take his eyes off her. When she came near him their eyes met. He couldn't looked away no matter how hard he tried.

Lois could see Clark as she walked down the aisle. She could see the effect she was having on him and it began to affect her too. Her heart that had been beating fast in anticipation of what was to come, began to beat even faster as she came closer.

Her smile became a little bigger, but not too big as the nervousness she felt was overwhelming her. She began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. This had to be right, otherwise why would she be so nervous?

When his eyes met hers, her stomach became the home of a thousand butterflies. She felt a little light headed. Her legs felt like rubber. How was she going to be able to stand there and say her vows?

Reverend Parker conducted the service while Clark and Lois looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes hadn't moved from each other for more than twenty minutes. Henri loved it. It was as perfect as he had envisioned it would be. He could sell this.

He looked over to Clara and gave her the thumbs up. Clara smiled in returned and nodded her agreement. This was truly special. They had finally found the perfect couple.

Lois and Clark were in another world. They saw nothing but each other. They didn't hear anything but their own thoughts as they wondered how it was they felt this way. They couldn't move, they didn't want to move.

Once again AJ looked at his father a little confuse. "If Clark loves Lana and he wants to be with her, why was he marrying Lois?"

"Because that's what all good little boys do AJ, they listen to their mommy. Remember Clark's mommy told him he loved Lois and Lois loved him." replied Bud.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene five

2230 hours

Friday

room 134

Metropolis

Chloe and Lana met back at their table after dancing with two great guys for nearly thirty minutes. They looked around the room, but they didn't see either Clark or Lois. They wondered where the two of them had gone.

"Boy that was fun, Tom was a great dancer." smiled Chloe.

"Rick wasn't half bad himself. I'm glad we came. Thanks for inviting me Chloe." replied Lana.

"It was the only way to get Clark to have any fun. He's been acting pretty weird lately. Lois thought he should go out and enjoy himself for once. She said he's been talking more about you lately, so it was a no brainer to invite you Lana.

Besides it's been a long time since we've done anything together. Jason seemed to occupy a lot of your time this year, not that I can blame you, he is cute. But it didn't leave much time for us to do things together. I missed having you around." wailed Chloe.

"I've missed you too Chloe. We did have some good times together, especially the girly stuff. Jason wasn't really into that, he like spending all his free time with me. By the way where are Clark and Lois. I don't see them anywhere." Lana sighed.

"I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe they left a note." replied Chloe looking around.

"He's a note. It's from Clark. It says he and Lois went to room 134. I wondered what's in there?" pondered Lana.

"I don't know, why don't we go look and find out." smiled Chloe.

They both stood up to go. They both paused for a moment. They were feeling a little light headed since they had stopped dancing. They had been drinking quite a few glasses of wine tonight.

When they neared room 134 they heard music coming from the room. They quietly opened the door and went inside. They were surprised at what they saw. They wondered why Clark and Lois would be in a church or was it a chapel.

They quietly went inside and sat down. They looked up to the front of the chapel to see Clark and Lois standing there. What were they doing?

"Oh my God!" Lana got out when she saw them.

"I don't believe it." chirped Chloe.

"What is Lois doing there in a wedding gown? She told Clark just the other day that Clark and I were destine to get married. Why is she there getting married to him instead?" wailed Lana now in tears.

"I don't know Lana, I don't know. There has to be an explanation." Chloe replied.

"But she does look very beautiful up there. They do make a good looking couple." Chloe continued.

"I can't stay here." wailed Lana as she tried to leave.

"Please Lana, stay. Think about what happen over the last year. You left Clark and went to Europe. You came back with Jason. You were together with him for a long time. Clark was left behind, he had no one.

Lois was there to help him find his way back. He had disappeared and was gone most of the summer. She found him in a cornfield. He didn't know who he was. When she came back here after being kicked out of college, why do you think she decided to go back to the Kents?

They've live on the farm together for the last nine months. Something had to develop between them, they're both good looking people. It was only a matter of time Lana." Chloe tried to persuade Lana to stay.

"You're saying I waited too long. That Clark has moved on. Then why did he tell me he loved me yesterday? Why did Lois say she didn't love him?" wailed Lana.

"I think he's confused about what was what yesterday and what is real today. He'll always love you Lana, but he's with Lois now. I don't think Lois really knew she was in love with Clark until you were back in the picture.

I think she's gotten use to having Clark all to herself. She's happy when they're together. I think she realized that she might be in love with him when she thought she was going to lose him to you. We have to be happy for them Lana." replied Chloe.

They became quiet when they heard Clark and Lois say their vows.

"Before I met you Lois I was a bystander in life. I was content to sit back and watch others have fun doing what I wish I could do. Then I met you. You taught me that it was okay to take a chance in life, to not be afraid and to go after what I wanted, to enjoy life to it's fullest. I've done all that this year all because of you, thank you. I love you Lois."

"Before I met you Clark, I thought I had seen everything. I had traveled the world, seen all the sights, and thought I knew everything, but then I met you. Your quiet charms and peaceful nature helped me to settle down and find myself. You've help me understand what being part of a loving family is all about. You bring peace and tranquility to my life for which I am truly grateful. I love you Clark."

Next thing they knew Reverend Parker was pronouncing them husband and wife. They watched as Clark and Lois shared a loving kiss. They quickly left the chapel before either Clark or Lois saw them.

As happy as they were for Clark and Lois they were sad for themselves. There was no possible future that held the possibility that either one of them would be with Clark. Lana had waited too long and for Chloe there wasn't enough time for her to wait.

Lana and Chloe went back to the ballroom where they spent the night dancing and drinking into the wee hours of the morning before crashing in their room.

Meanwhile Clark and Lois were so intoxicated with what had just happened. They couldn't see any one but each other. It wasn't long before they were back in Clark's room making love the rest of the night.

"Why are they so sad daddy? If they love Clark, don't they want him to be happy?" asked AJ.

"They do AJ, but it's hard to give up on something that you have been

dreaming about for a long time. Lana and Chloe both wanted to marry Clark themselves."

"But you can only marry one person, right daddy?" asked AJ.

"That's right AJ and Clark married Lois." replied Bud.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene six

1000 hours

Saturday

21 May 2005

Marriott Hotel

Metropolis

The next morning Clark woke up to see Lois sleeping in his arm. He was a little surprised. What was she doing in bed with him? His sudden movement caused Lois to stir. She lifted her head to see him looking at her.

"What are you doing in my bed Smallville?" she mumbled smiling.

"Me, in your bed? Hardly Lois. You're the one who's in my bed. Why you are I don't know?" he answered.

She looked around the room. For once he was right, she was in his bed.

"I guess I was sleeping. You must have been scared to sleep in a strange bed by yourself. What happened last night? My head is still spinning." she replied.

"Last thing I remember was having dinner with you, Lana, and Chloe. Then we went dancing afterwards. If I remembered right you would only dance with me." he smiled.

"That's because I don't really care too much about dancing, especially with every Tom Turkey, Dick Head, and Harry Ass." she smiled as she looked down at him from her position on top of him.

"I'm going to take a shower and meet Lana and Chloe downstairs. Don't keep us waiting Farm boy." she chuckled as she got off him causing him to moan.

"Just save me some hot water. I know how much you like to hog it back on the farm." he yelled at her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lana and Chloe were finishing up their breakfast when Clark and Lois finally showed up in the dining area. Lois had wrapped her arm around his. To the casual observers they might appeared to be lovers, but to Lois, she was only trying to embarrass him in front of Lana and Chloe.

It always made him feel uncomfortable whenever someone showered affection or attention on him. It amused her that it embarrass him, she like to keep doing it to him.

"Where have you two been? We have been waiting here almost an hour for you two. We've already finished breakfast. We're ready to head back to Smallville." chirped Chloe.

She was quite hung over this morning as was Lana when they got up. Neither one remembered much other than spending the night dancing and having maybe a little too much to drink.

"We looked for you this morning Lois, but we couldn't find you. It appeared that you didn't sleep in your bed." smiled Lana.

"Clark got lonely last night. He was scared to sleep by himself in a new bed." replied Lois smiling. Once again she got one over on Clark before he could say anything.

"You slept with Clark? I thought you didn't like him. Did you make love with him?" asked Chloe. Time to turn the tables on Miss Smarty Pants.

"Huh? No! At least I don't think so." What just happened? thought Lois a little confused. How had this conversation become about her?

"I'm hungry, what about you Clark?" asked Lois changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess so." he replied. As much as he wanted to embarrass Lois by telling Chloe that he woke up with Lois sleeping in his arms, he didn't think Lana would think it was so cute. It was probably better not to say anything.

The last thing he wanted right now was to get Lois started. She had gotten trapped in her own words. She was quiet now. He intended to keep it that way.

"I don't understand daddy, how come they don't remember what happen last night? How come Lois doesn't remember marrying Clark? Doesn't she love him anymore?" asked AJ.

"Some times when adults drink too much wine like mommy, they get silly and do stupid things. They get tired and forget what they did before." replied Bud.

"I understand daddy. It's like Grandpa drinking last Christmas. He played cowboy with me, then he fell asleep. When he woke up for dessert he wondered why his back hurt." smiled AJ.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene seven

1000 hours

Sunday

22 May 2005

the Loft

Clark was puttering around the loft listening to some music when Lois bounded up the stairs. It was a hot spring day and she wanted to go to the beach for some sun and fun. She had a picnic basket fill with goodies and a cooler filled with soft drinks and ice.

She was looking for the beach umbrella and Clark. She wanted him to join her. She didn't want to go alone. Clark didn't see her come up so he was surprised when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Lois? Can't you see that I'm busy." he asked a little testy.

"Get your swim trunks on, we're heading to the beach. You do have swim trunks, don't you? Where's the beach umbrella?" she commanded.

"I'm too busy to go to the beach. Why don't you call Chloe. I'm sure she'll go with you." he replied a bit annoyed.

"Come on Clark, even God rested one day a week. I want you to come with me and have some fun." she argued.

"Why do you want me and not Chloe?" he asked.

"If I go with you, you'll keep all the self absorbed jocks, jerks, and geeks away. I have a new bikini I want to try out. I think you'll like it." she teased.

"Lois, why me? Can't you find anyone else to go with and annoy." he whined.

"You got five minutes to get your trunks on, find that umbrella, and get into the car. Don't make me get your mother involve." she ordered him with a smiled.

Clark mumbled as he did what Lois told him to do. He wondered why she was always bothering him. Sure they usually ended up having fun, but it was usually when it was convenient for her, and not him.

Of course it was hard for him to resist that smile of hers. It was so beautiful. It lit up her face and just made you feel so good yourself. He had to agree with his dad that Lois like playing with him.

A half hour later they were at the beach. He lugged over the cooler, umbrella, picnic basket, and a couple of beach chairs. He grabbed a coke and sandwich before sitting down to read a book.

Meanwhile Lois first laid out a blanket large enough for two. She then stripped down to her cobalt blue bikini. She bent down in front of Clark to get a drink before asking him to do her a favor.

"Before you eat that sandwich Clark, you think you can rub some sun tan lotion on my back and legs." she gave him a seductive smile that always made him blush.

"I don't want that stuff on my hands when I eat." he whined.

"Well I don't want your food and saliva on my back. Come on Clark, it will only take you a few minutes and I'll stop bothering you for awhile." she smiled and batted her eyes.

There were worse things to do he thought as he rubbed the lotion on her back. It was so soft and silky. He didn't want to stopped. He began to rub her ears causing her to shiver. He next did her legs.

He hit a couple of spots that he knew were sensitive causing her to shiver again. He smiled when he saw the goose bumps. Then came the final place, her beautiful shaped derriere. How was he going to manage this?

He was beginning to get arouse, applying the lotion would put him over the top. But if he didn't and she got sun burned there, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He slowly and gently finished the job.

He heard her go "hymmmmm ..... "

Lois sighed with contentment. It was so nice to have strong hands applied lotion to her body, it felt so good. Clark had great hands. He knew how to arouse her sensations. He put just enough pressure to relax her and make her feel really good.

As he was finishing she heard Chloe speak. "You can do me next and I'm sure Lana wouldn't mind either."

Clark looked up to see Lana and Chloe standing there giggling with amusement. He blushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to stand up at that point, especially since his trunks were very, very tight right now.

"I thought Lana and Chloe weren't coming to the beach Lois." replied Clark before giving Lois a swat on her very fine derriere.

"Ouch! I never said that farm boy. What I said was I wanted you to come with me to the beach to ward off all the undesirable idiots whose attention I don't want. And like I also said you needed to have some fun." she replied.

"I need something to eat." he whined.

"Don't you want to put some lotion on my back?" whimpered Lana trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sure you and Chloe can do each other just fine." he whined.

"I thought you loved me." she said with a sniffle.

"Not right now I don't. I want to be left alone to eat my lunch and read my book." he pouted as they all giggled at him.

They had plans for him. They would let him sulk and pout for awhile, then they would get him involved with something.

"How did you get Clark to come Lois? He never wanted to go to the beach with us before." asked Lana.

"Maybe he's in love." giggled Chloe.

"With Lois?" commented Lana with a funny look.

"He does seem to do anything that she asks him to do." replied Chloe. "Sort of like a mamma's boy."

"I can hear you Chloe and to say you're not amusing is an understatement. Find something else to talk about and leave me alone." he whined.

"Do you think he like Lois's new bikini?" smiled Chloe.

"I don't know, he was studying her quite attentively. I don't think he knew which part he wanted to apply the lotion to." giggled Lana.

"Obviously he must have liked Lois's bikini better, he didn't say anything about ours." whimpered Chloe trying not to laugh.

"He didn't say he like mine either. He just grumbled about me not letting him eat his sandwich." moaned Lois.

Why were they involving her in all this nonsense? It wasn't her fault they were little girls and didn't know how to get him to do things they wanted him to do.

"Maybe not, but he did like what he saw. He didn't put any lotion on us." whined Chloe.

"I guess you were right Chloe, they must be in love, he does anything she tells him to do." smiled Lana.

Once again they all laughed, but they did quiet down to absorbed some rays. They quietly made plans to get Clark into the water. They noticed Clark getting up out of his chair.

"Where are you going Clark?" asked Lana. She didn't want to see him get so upset that he would leave. Now that her relationship with Jason was about over she wanted to spend some time with Clark.

"I need some peace and quiet. I'm going to take a walk." he replied.

"Are you coming back?" she asked a little concern.

"I haven't decided." he replied before walking away.

"Why did you ask me to get him here if you were going to drive him away? You know he doesn't like to be the butt of jokes. You hurt his feelings." chastised Lois.

"You're always playing pranks on him Lois." argued Chloe.

"It's a game between us Chloe. He expects it from me, but not from you two. Then you make fun of him for doing something he felt uneasy about doing in the first place. If you had been nice to him he would have put some lotion on you too." she replied.

A few of hours later Lois decided it was time to have some fun in the water, why else would one go to the beach. Clark had returned an hour after he had left and was laying down on the blanket beside her.

He was still mad at Lana and Chloe when he came back. He had sat back down in his chair and eaten another sandwich. He read his book for an hour before getting some rays. Lana and Chloe had kept quiet to avoid upsetting him more.

Lois sat up and turned onto her knees before whacking Clark hard on the rump a couple of times to the giggles of Lana and Chloe.

"Time for the water Farm boy. You need your weekly bath." chuckled Lois as she got ready to move.

"You hit me again and I'll throw you into the water head first." he dared.

"Whack!!!!" was heard and Lois was quickly running towards the water. Clark mumbled something before he got up and chased after her catching her at the edge of the water. He picked her up easily in his arms. He was tempted to throw her over his shoulder.

"Caught you Lois, you didn't think you could escape from me." he taunted with pleasure.

"What makes you think I didn't want to be caught." she teased back smiling with her arms around his neck. She figured if she was going in so was he.

Clark waded into the water until he was chest deep. Without warning he threw her a few feet up into the air over his shoulder.

"Bombs away!" he yelled as she screeched.

Chloe and Lana laughed from where they were now standing. It was quite the sight, a sight they both wished they had been a part of.

"He caught her." smiled Lana.

"She wanted to be caught." replied Chloe.

"How does she do it? How does she get him to do what she wants without him being aware of it?" wondered Lana.

"She doesn't ask. She doesn't wait for him to make the first move. She knows what she wants and makes him comply with her wishes. She tells him what to do. He does it because she makes him want to." explained Chloe.

"So it's not because she's beautiful, intelligent, and sexy as hell." replied Lana.

"It surely doesn't hurt, but I think to her it's a game. It's not what she gets him to do so much as how she gets him to do. She likes to have fun and you know as well as I do that when it comes to having fun, Clark is severely challenge." chuckled Chloe before they both went into the water to join Clark and Lois.

"I don't understand daddy, why do they always pick on Clark?" asked AJ.

"It's a real mystery son. Girls spend their whole lives trying to get the attention of boys they like, but in most cases when they finally do get the boy's attention they don't know what to do." replied Bud.

"Like Auntie Mac with Uncle Harm." guessed AJ.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene eight

1700 hours

Tuesday

24 May 2005

Kent's kitchen

A couple of days later a package arrived in the mail for Clark and Lois. Martha was interested in what it could be since it came for both of them. She couldn't imagine what they had in common or what they both would order together.

She had invited Lana and Chloe over for tea and cookies with her and Lois. With all the changes that were about to happen, it might be a long time before they could get together like this again.

She had just finish putting some pictures into Clark's senior year photo album when she heard a knock at the door. It was Lana and Chloe. A minute later Lois bounded down the stairs to join them at the table as Martha poured the tea.

"What's this?" asked Lana as she picked up the album. She opened it to see pictures of Clark and Lois together. She turned the pages. There was a common thread in all of them. Clark had been embarrassed.

Martha sighed when she realized what it was. She hadn't had a chance to put the album away before everyone showed up.

"Just some pictures of Clark that Jonathan and I have taken this year." she replied.

"How come Lois is in every one?" asked Lana curiously and a little upset.

Lois grabbed the album and looked through it. She wondered when all these pictures had been taken? She never saw anyone taking pictures of them together. She turned a deep shade of red.

When Chloe saw Lois blushing, she needed to see the album. "Let me see, let me see." she whined.

Lois handed the album back to Lana who shared it with Chloe.

"Every year since Jonathan and I adopted Clark as a baby we have taken pictures of Clark. Each year has a separate album. Usually they are of something or someone who has influenced Clark's life during that particular year. This year Lois has been the dominating force in his life.

Last year it was you Lana. Actually the last couple of years have a lot of you and Clark together, but this year you haven't been a big part of his life. I'm sorry Lana." Martha explained.

"I don't see any pictures of Clark playing football in here Mrs. Kent. Football occupied a lot of his time last fall." replied Lois.

"Those pictures are in a special sports edition that Jonathan keeps for himself. It's his pride and joy. But ever since you've been here Lois you have been either trying to upstage him, tease him, or embarrass him.

Jonathan and I began carrying a camera with us to catch any of the things you do. As you can see by that album we loved having you here Lois. You have been a very important part of our lives this year.

I know at times Clark expressed his displeasure with you Lois, but you have to remember he grew up as an only child. He's not use to the constant attention that you have been giving him, especially from someone who likes to tease him relentlessly." Martha replied.

"Now you can see what I have told to you before about how much time they spent together this year. It's not difficult to understand considering you were seeing Jason and Lois was living here." whispered Chloe to Lana.

Lois just sat there quietly. She didn't know what to say. She knew Clark loved Lana and supposedly she loved him. She didn't know how all this was going to play out.

"Lois, this package came for you and Clark today. It's from a film company." declared Martha hoping to change the subject, but little did she know things were going to get much worse.

Lois opened the package and pulled out videotape and several documents. She put the tape into the VCR player and started it. If she was embarrassed before, she was even more so now. Where was Clark?

"You .... you .... you got married Lois? You and Clark .... you got married." stammered Lana unbelieving.

"No wonder why we couldn't find you that night. So that's why you two slept together." stated Chloe as the realization started to become clearer to her.

Lois held her hands over her eyes hoping to hide from all this. Where was Clark? One thing was for sure after seeing the film she had no doubt that she really did love Clark too. What she saw couldn't have been acting?

She saw the love in her eyes, his eyes. She could see herself shaking like a leaf. Why would she be nervous if it wasn't real, if she didn't want to marry him?

"I don't understand why you two are acting surprise, you both were there." Lois replied in a snit.

"How would you know that? You never took your eyes off Clark." argued Chloe.

"Henri told us after the service that you two did make it to the wedding. Clark and I were disappointed that you didn't join us afterwards." Lois rebutted.

Truth be told she didn't remember much about that night. She did remember meeting Henri after reading the document. She didn't really remember the wedding, but the film was beautiful. Where was Clark?

It was at this time that they all noticed the ring on her finger. How had they all missed it? Martha went over to Lois and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"I don't remember any of this happening. All I remember happening was a man and woman inviting us to a wedding, nothing more. When I woke up the next day I was in bed with Clark." Lois whimpered.

"What about the ring on your finger dear?" asked Martha.

"What ring?" Lois asked unaware.

"This ring." replied Martha taking Lois hand in hers and showing Lois.

Lois looked at the ring in shock. She was speechless. Martha looked at the documents that came with the videotape. One of them was a marriage license. It was true.

"You mean to tell us you weren't even aware that you were wearing a ring?" asked Chloe in disbelief.

"You've seen me everyday since that night Chloe. The ring is on my left hand. I have the tendency to talk with my left hand a lot. But you didn't see it. Mrs. Kent, are you even aware of your ring on your hand?" asked Lois.

"To be honest, there are times during the day I'm not aware it's there, but every morning when I get up and every night before I go to bed I play with the ring." Martha replied.

Where was Clark?

Lois was tired. She had had enough. She didn't know what else to say to any of them. How do you tell the people who are the closest to you that you don't even remember what happen that night? The night you married the man you love being with.

How do you tell them that you really do love Clark and that he makes you happy? How do you tell them that you are glad that you are married to Clark without hurting their feelings or breaking their trust?

She got up and headed for the stairs. It was time to go to bed and sleep. Let Clark deal with all the repercussions.

"Where are you going Lois?" asked Martha a little concerned.

"I'm tired, I don't have any answers for any of you. I'm going to bed. You'll have to ask Clark." Lois answered.

Where was Clark?

"Daddy, why is Lois unhappy? I thought you were supposed to be happy when you got married. Didn't Lois want to marry Clark? Where was Clark?" asked AJ.

"Because she didn't know that she loved Clark. She liked being with Clark like your Aunt Mac likes being with Uncle Harm. They aren't married." replied Bud.

"Does that mean they're going to get married?" asked AJ.

"I don't know AJ, nobody does. You'll have to ask Uncle Harm." replied Bud.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene nine

1900 hours

Tuesday

24 May 2005

Kent's kitchen

An hour later Clark walked into the house. Lana and Chloe were still there talking with Martha. Lana had something to give to Clark, one part of a three piece medallion that Clark was looking for. Lex had the third part.

"Where have you been Clark? The girls have been waiting to talk to you all day." asked Martha.

"I needed to do some thinking so I went to the caves." replied Clark. "I glad you're both here. Where's Lois?" he replied. He figured she must be up to something.

"I have something to give you Clark. I think it was meant for you anyway. I'm sure you will keep it safe." replied Lana.

"Where did you get this?" asked Clark seeing the blood covered piece. He had been looking for it.

"When we were in China." replied Lana.

"What's wrong Lana? You seem to be distraught. What happen?" asked Clark.

"I think you should ask your wife Clark." replied Lana heading for the door before Clark headed her off.

"What are you talking about?" asked Clark as he turned her around to look at him.

"She's talking about this tape Romeo." replied Chloe as she turned the tape on.

Clark watched the tape. He saw the wedding between he and Lois. He shook his head wondering how they got it, but also why they were upset.

"What about the tape? It was a stage wedding, you were there, you saw it. Henri wanted to film a wedding for part of a movie he's shooting. He thought Lois and I made a nice couple. She matched up nicely to someone as tall as I am.

He also loved her beautiful photogenic face, her long bodylines, and her elegant style and grace. I left you a note to join us. She was very disappointed that you didn't join us afterwards.

She really wanted to share the experience with you both. She felt so good because someone thought of her as being beautiful and elegant. Her father, the General, never made her feel beautiful and special. She was just someone to look after her little sister." explained Clark.

"If it was a fake, then how do you explain this?" asked Chloe as she handed Clark the Marriage License.

"It's one of the props for the movie Chloe. They filmed everything. Not everything got put into the tape. Where is Lois? Did she see this tape? Did you tell her how beautiful she look or were you both too hurt to share her happiness?" asked Clark.

Lana and Chloe both felt ashamed of themselves. Neither one had told Lois she looked beautiful. They didn't want to be happy for her. They both felt hurt and betrayed that Clark had chosen Lois over them.

"Lois went upstairs to bed Clark. She said she was tired." Martha told him.

"Was she upset?" asked Clark. He was concerned for her. He knew she didn't accept rejection very well.

"I think she was more disappointed that we didn't believe her and weren't as happy for her experience as maybe we should have been. I don't think anyone told her she looked beautiful in her gown." Martha replied.

"I thought you were her friends. I would think you would have been happy for her regardless of how it might have made you feel. I never thought you were so small minded and petty. I'm ashamed to know you both." replied Clark as he headed out to the barn.

He wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. He still had to go to the caves to place the new piece with the part he already had.

"Clark! Before you take off to the great unknown again, are you wearing a wedding ring?" asked Chloe.

Clark looked at his hand before holding it up for them to see. Sure enough it was there. They couldn't understand. If the wedding wasn't real, why were they both still wearing their rings?

"I didn't even realize it was there." he replied before heading out.

Lois woke up when she heard someone entering her room. She lifted her head to see who it was, she expected to see Martha looking in to check on her or maybe Clark. Instead she saw Chloe and Lana standing there.

She sighed as she laid her head back down. What were they doing here? Hadn't they tormented her enough?

"Lois, we wanted to let you know we're leaving and that we're sorry that we hassled you. We were caught off guard and were a bit surprised. There is no excuse. We got pretty drunk that night and didn't remember the wedding." began Chloe.

"We also wanted to tell you, you looked very beautiful in your wedding gown. We understand why Henri chose you rather than us." added Lana.

"Clark was here and he filled us in on everything that happen that night. He reminded us that we're all friends and that we shouldn't let petty jealousy spoil the friendship we all share." continued Chloe.

"We also should know that anything involving Clark isn't always what it seems. We put him in the middle of something that he wasn't comfortable with. He made the best of it, Chloe and I didn't. We're sorry." finished Lana.

"Is Clark still here?" asked Lois hopefully.

"No, I gave him something for safe keeping that I thought he should have. I think he's putting it in a safe place. I'm sure he'll be back shortly." replied Lana.

"He was wearing his ring too." smiled Chloe looking for a reaction from Lois.

"I told you it's easy to forget it was there. I'll see you both at graduation. I'm still tired. Bye." yawned Lois.

Lana and Chloe left. They still wondered if there wasn't more going on between Clark and Lois than they were letting on. Chloe knew that if Lois wanted Clark, then she had no hope whatsoever. She figured Lana would eventually move on to someone else again.

Lana still believed Clark loved her, but did he have feelings for Lois that he wasn't admitting to. The photo album showed that they did have a relationship of sorts that was much more than anything she ever had with him.

Lois laid there sleeping. Clark would be back soon. Everything would be alright. She would wake up later and go downstairs for dinner. Clark would be there. Martha and Jonathan, her surrogate mother and father, would be there too. All would be right in her world.

When Lois woke up again it was late. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Their get together for lunch hadn't gone so well. She wondered what they had for dinner. She was sure mom would have put a plate with her dinner in the frig.

Mom, she wasn't her mom, but ever since she had come to live on the farm she thought of Martha as her mom. Martha had accepted her into the family no questions asked. Why, she didn't know, but she welcome having her in her life.

She was surprised to see Clark in the kitchen eating a late snack. She walked over to the frig to see what was there for dinner.

"You better not be eating my dinner farm boy." greeted Lois.

"I'm not, there's chicken, mash potatoes, and corn in the microwave dish for you. Are you alright? Mom said you had a rough day. I guess Lana and Chloe didn't take the news too well to our getting married." smiled Clark.

"I think it was the wedding rings that we didn't take off afterwards that upset them more. They did come up later and apologized for their behavior. They did say I looked beautiful in my wedding dress." replied Lois.

"They were right, you were beautiful Lois. Even Henri said he had never seen a more beautiful bride than you Lois." agreed Clark.

"What about you Clark, did you think I looked beautiful?" she asked. She felt a need for him to say yes.

"I think the film said it all Lois. I didn't take my eyes off of you from the moment I saw you walking down the aisle. We did end up in bed together, though I'm not sure if we did anything together." he replied.

"I'm pretty sure we did even though I don't remember either." she replied.

"Why do you believe we did something Lois?" he asked.

"Because I'm sore. The inner muscles of my thighs ache in places I didn't know exist. My nip..... are raw and sore." she replied.

"Oh, I think I understand. On that note I think I'm going to go to bed." he replied a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me." she asked.

"I don't think my mother would approve. I know my father wouldn't." he replied.

"She thinks we're married Clark. Why would she mind if we slept together?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she would." he answered.

"Please Clark, I need to feel your arms around me tonight. After tomorrow it might be awhile before we see each other again. I don't want to be alone my last night here." she pleaded.

"Alright Lois, I don't seem able to say no to you lately." he replied before they went upstairs to bed. They kissed goodnight before Lois snuggled in his arms.

Martha woke up early the next morning like always. She had a lot to do before attending Clark's graduation. They were going to have a little party afterwards so she needed to make sure everything was ready to go before she left.

She had been concerned about Lois, she hadn't come down for dinner last night. She had checked on her last night, she was still sleeping. She decided to check on her again this morning. She went to the door to her room and opened it quietly.

She looked in to see if she was alright, but was surprised by what she saw. She smiled and reached into her pocket for her camera. She always had it on her when Lois was around. She snapped a couple of pictures.

For all their denials the two of them always seem to be together. These pictures would be the final entry to the album, Lois sleeping with Clark's arms wrapped around her. She seemed to snuggle closer as she sighed with contentment. Must be a nice dream.

When Lois finally woke up the next morning, it was after ten. Clark was already gone. She was disappointed. She wanted to wake up in his arms again like the other day. It had been wonderful.

He had already left to get ready for graduation. Martha and Jonathan were getting ready to head out the door. There was a quick hello before they were gone. They would meet her later at the school.

Lois grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She wasn't in the mood to cook breakfast, hell she never cooked breakfast if she could help it. But she had to admit she had gotten pretty good at it since she arrived.

It was a way to bond with Martha. She was like a mother to her, someone she could talk to about things. Someone who had been missing in her life for a long time even if it meant putting up with Clark.

An hour later Lois joined Martha and Jonathan in the audience. They both gave her a hug. Martha had told Jonathan about the wedding. They had sat down and watched it together. They smiled knowingly that they were right about Clark and Lois.

They knew Clark would always take care of Lois, it was the way he was raised. But they also knew Lois would take care of Clark. It was in her nature, she was a nurturer. They had seen it many times the way she treated Clark.

Lois saw Clark when he went up and got his diploma, but that was last time she did. Her father came for her before the graduation was over. It was time for her to go with him to find her sister.

She wanted to help the Kents with Clark's graduation party, but the General wouldn't hear of it. He put her on his heilo and they left. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to the man she had come to love.

"I don't understand. Why were they upset that Lois married Clark?" asked AJ.

"Because they all loved Clark. They wanted to marry Clark." replied Bud.

"Why?" asked AJ.

"Nobody knows." replied Bud.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: Bud writes this story after he and Harriet have watched Smallville. Harriet sees the similarities of the show with the people in her life. Bud puts them into

Scene ten

1300 hours

Friday

24 June 2005

Several weeks later Lois returned to Smallville after she and the General found her sister. Her father had put her sister under house arrest. Lois sighed knowing it would be a very long time before her sister enjoyed any freedom. She figured it would be at least until she was twenty five.

The summer was nearly half over and they would all be going away to college, that is all of them except Lana who had chosen to stay in Smallville. This worried Lois because Clark had decided to commute to a local college a few miles out of town.

She was afraid that Clark's fascination with Lana would intensify without any other distractions. She understood it on one level, Lana was after all his first love, but most of the time he only fantasized about being with Lana.

He had had his chance with Lana in high school and blew it. Lana left Smallville and came back with another guy. Now because Lana didn't want the other guy she was starting to fall back on old reliable, Clark Kent.

But Clark was hers now. She was the one who had the close relationship with him over the last nine months. She came back to Smallville to be with him. She even married him, though at the time she thought it was part of an act.

It did show her and she had come to realize, that she loved Clark and his quirky nature. He was her rock. He was a calming influence on her. He brought joy to her life. He allowed her to be a free spirit.

She went looking for Clark in town since he wasn't at the farm. Jonathan told her Clark had finished his chores early and had gone into town. She figured there weren't many places that he could have gone, so she tried out the Talon first.

She saw him at one of the tables talking to Lana. She walked over to say hello.

"Hi Clark, Lana." she began.

"You're back! Did you find your sister? Did the General give you a hard time?" he asked her.

He was surprised to see her though he was happy that she was here. He had to admit she was fun to hang around with. He loved her free spirit. Nothing ever seemed to faze her.

"Hi Lois, it's nice to see you again." greeted Lana though she wasn't really thrilled to see her.

She had been working on reestablishing her relationship with Clark. They were spending a lot of time together. They had moved past the initial awkwardness that existed the first time they tried to make it work.

Clark seemed more mature now. He was more relax and comfortable being with her, something she appreciated. It meant they didn't have to work so hard. Their relationship was more natural now.

"I just got back Clark. I left my stuff at the farm. I found my sister. The General has put her under house arrest. She won't be going anywhere for a long time. He's a little upset with you Clark." she smiled.

"Me? Why would the General be upset with me?" he asked with a lump in his throat.

"Not here Clark. You don't mind Lana if my husband goes for a walk with me." she replied giving Lana a stern look as if to say you better not.

"We're not married Lois." he reminded her or so he thought.

"Then why are you still wearing your ring Clark? Come on let's go Clark, we have some things to talk about." she commanded and he obeyed.

They left the Talon and took a walk towards the park. They walked for awhile until they found a park bench to sit on. Before Clark could say a word Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

"What was that for?" asked Clark a little surprised.

"I've missed you Clark. You're my husband. I wanted to reconnect with you. Didn't you miss me?" she asked daring him to come up with the right answer.

"Sure Lois, you know I did. I didn't have anyone teasing me or tormenting me daily. It was quite refreshing actually." he replied.

"Be serious Clark, we need to discuss what we're going to do this fall. Everything has changed, we need to make new plans." she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lois. Nothing has change." he feigned ignorance.

"Clark, we're married, you know that. You're still wearing your ring. It must mean you like being married." she argued.

"What?" he said as he looked down at the ring. "I didn't even realize I was wearing it. I've actually been seeing Lana. You know the wedding wasn't real."

"And pigs fly. We may not have intended to get married, but we did. Chloe checked out what happen. It was all real. The documents were legit, Reverend Parker is an ordained minister, and Henri likes to con couples into getting married for him.

He was looking for the perfect wedding to advance his career. Your mother told me that Henri has sent two checks for two thousand dollars because he sold the film of our wedding to a couple of movie makers.

The wedding was real. We're married. We have consummated our marriage. You're not a free agent anymore. We're living together and going to college together." she informed him.

"Lois!" he whined. "As much as I hate to admit to you, yes, I have had a lot of fun with you since you've arrived. Probably more than I've had with Lana and Chloe combined, but that doesn't mean I love you.

We didn't have that kind of relationship. You were more like a sister than a girlfriend. You helped me deal with Lana being with someone else." he tried to explained.

"While I might agree that we weren't lovers, we certainly weren't brother and sister either. You saw the photos your mother took of us together, they were of two people who loved being together having fun.

Since the day I met you Clark I've wanted to be with you. I didn't realized how far our relationship had gone until I saw the film of our wedding. I love you Clark. I know you love me.

Maybe it's a different kind of love than your love for Lana, but it's still real. Your father told me it's more real, more mature than what you had with Lana. I didn't understand it at first, but after seeing you with Lana, I do.

Lana has been someone you've idolized for many years. You don't see her for who she is. You hold back with her. You're not yourself. You have too many secrets you won't tell her. It's why she left you last year." she explained.

"We're older now. We accept each other for who we are." he tried to argued.

"But you're married Clark. You both are trying to fall back into a failed relationship thinking that it will work this time. But you've forgotten Clark, all is not the same. You're married now. I'm here and I want you.

And I know your parents raised you to honor your wedding vows because you're an honorable man. We are going to have to discuss our future Clark. You will have to deal with the General. He is coming here in a couple of days." she informed him.

She stroked the side of his face. He was a wonderful man, but at times he still was like a little boy trying to find out who he was. It was a job she would help him with if he gave her the chance to help him.

"I don't understand, if Clark and Lois are married, why is Clark seeing Lana?" asked AJ.

"Good question son, I think it's because in his heart he loves Lois, but his head doesn't want to accept it. If he's married, then he has to grow up faster and be a man. He's not ready to be marry so he pretends that he isn't." replied Bud.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: A reader has notified me that I have misclassified my story, they were right. I wrote this story a long time ago and had forgotten exactly what it was all about. I have altered the classificatin to better identify the true nature of the story though the next part is tragic.

Thanks for the heads up. I was wondering why people weren't reading it. I thought it was as good as Fairy Tales can Come True, which everyone seems to like.

Scene eleven

2300 hours

Monday

27 June 2005

A few days later Clark snuck into Lex Luthor's house to retrieve the third part of the medallion. It was the last piece he needed to complete his task and gain valuable information about Krypton and his father.

He was in and out very quickly with the third piece. He went to the cave and entered the special chamber that contained the other pieces. He placed the last piece with the other two. There was a flash of light.

The next thing he knew he woke up in an ice crystal fortress somewhere which he assumed was in the Artic. He saw a glowing crystal sticking out from the rest of them. He placed the crystal into a slot.

He heard the voice of his father telling him that he needed to stay and learn everything there was to learn in the Kryptonian library.

Meanwhile putting the pieces together with blood on one of them caused an event to happen that would kill many in Smallville. A meteor shower hit Smallville and the immediate area.

One of those meteors happened to hit the Kent house as they were sitting down to lunch. The meteor was large enough to crash through half of the roof sending everything down on top of Jonathan and Martha.

Meanwhile Lois was visiting Chloe in Metropolis when she heard the news of the meteor shower. She was worried about the Kents and Clark. She wanted to get into her car and head back to Smallville and the Kent farm.

Chloe persuaded her to wait until the meteor shower was over before returning to Smallville. Chloe went along with Lois a few hours later. When they got to the farm they were horrified to see the house almost completely destroyed.

They went inside yelling "Clark! Mrs. Kent! Mr. Kent!" But they didn't get any response. They went through the rubble finally finding Jonathan and Martha. They couldn't find a pulse for Jonathan.

Martha had a weak thready pulse. They called nine, one, one for an ambulance. They continued their search of the rubble for Clark, but they couldn't find him anywhere. There was a sense of relief that he could still be alive, but where was he?

"Didn't they know that Clark went away?" asked AJ.

"No AJ, they were out of town." replied Bud.

Scene twelve

2020

Metropolis

Lois was sharing a condo with Martha fifteen years later. Chloe had move on to another city and had a successful career as a freelance writer. She was one who never liked to be told what to write about. She had her own stories that needed to be told.

Lois was writing for the Dailey Planet, a job she had had for the last ten years. Martha had become her mother and confidant. Lois was the daughter she never had. They shared an incredible bond.

They both had felt the pain of Jonathan dying and Clark disappearing, never to be found or seen again after the meteor shower. Lois missed him more than she ever imagined she would.

Martha assured her that Clark would eventually return someday, after all he was indestructible. Lois had held out in the beginning that Clark was alive, but in the end she now believed that he was dead or wasn't coming back.

"We're hiring a new reporter today Mom. He's supposed to be very good, at least that's what Perry says. I might be late getting home tonight. Will you pick up Johnny after his ball game?" asked Lois.

"Sure honey, you know how much I love him. It still moves me that you name him after Jonathan." she whispered.

"I loved you both Mom, he was very special. I just wish Clark had been here to watch him grow up. I miss him." she whimpered.

"I miss him too." Martha replied.

A couple hours later Lois was at work. She was running late. She was supposed to be at a staff meeting fifteen minutes ago, but she had run into a traffic jam after her interview. She tried to sneak into the room without Perry noticing.

"Well, well, well Ms. Lane. It's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. I was wondering if you liked us anymore." Perry acknowledged her presence in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Sir, my interview ran longer than I had planned." apologized Lois as she looked around the room. She was hoping to see the new guy.

She finally saw him. He looked vaguely familiar, but the glasses looked weird on him. They looked sort of nerdy. She looked questionably at Perry for an answer.

"Lois Lane, I would like you to meet our new reporter, Clark Kent. He's developed quite a reputation writing in Europe and Asia. Lois is one of the best investigating reporters in the States. She a very good writer too." smiled Perry.

"I look forward to working with you Ms. Lane." he gave her a funny smile.

It was him, but it wasn't. The Clark she knew may have been shy and modest, but he was an impressive individual that stood out in a crowd. This man looked like he wanted to hide from the crowd even though he was dress very well.

"You should." she replied.

Later in the day Lois managed to finish her work on time. She was getting ready to leave for the day when Clark showed up at her office door and knock.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to leave." she replied.

"May I escort you home Ms. Lane." he asked.

"You can dropped the Ms. Lane, Clark. You know who I am and I know who you are." she replied with an attitude.

"Sorry, ah ..... Lois is it? I'm not sure I know what you mean." he replied.

"Don't play dumb with me Farm boy! We met sixteen years ago in Smallville. We lived together for a year." she replied angrily.

"More the reason for me to escort you home then. I've been away for a long time Lois. If we knew each other in Smallville, you and I can catch me up with what I've miss. Please Lois." he pleaded.

He didn't know why, but he was intrigued by this woman. She fascinated him. He wanted to get to know her. He also wanted to know about his mother and father.

"Okay Farm boy, you can accompany me home and if you're good, you can stay for dinner." she replied.

"I don't understand daddy, how come Clark doesn't remember Lois?" asked AJ.

"Clark has been away for a long time. Do you remember what I read to you from the Superman comic magazines? Clark went to the Fortress to learn everything about Krypton." replied Bud trying to get AJ to reason it out.

"So he forgot all about Lois? I'm never going away daddy, I wouldn't ever want to forget about you or mommy." replied a defiant AJ.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _Before the End_

_Author: rooster dawn_

pairing: Clark and Lois/ Bud and AJ

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: Bud tries his hand at writing fan fiction

Feed back is glorious.

Author's note: A reader has notified me that I have misclassified my story, they were right. I wrote this story a long time ago and had forgotten exactly what it was all about. I have altered the classificatin to better identify the true nature of the story though the next part is tragic.

Thanks for the heads up. I was wondering why people weren't reading it. I thought it was as good as Fairy Tales can Come True, which everyone seems to like.

Scene thirteen

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Lois's condo. She took a quick look around to see if anyone was home, but she didn't see anyone. She invited Clark in and told him to take a seat while she got them something to drink.

"So farm boy, what do you want to know?" she asked as she noticed something shiny coming from Clark's hand.

"Did you know my father and mother? How are they? What are they doing now?" he asked.

"Do you remember the meteor shower?" she asked in return. She needed more information before she could go on.

"No, I remember going to the caves and putting together three artifacts. I saw a flash of light. I don't remember anything since then." he replied.

"And you don't even remember me?" she was looking to confirm, not ask a question.

"Not really, though your name does sound familiar." he replied.

"Lets see, where to begin. I'm Chloe's cousin. I came to Smallville when she died. I came to ask you questions about her death, but in the process we found out that she was still alive.

I had to repeat my final semester so I stayed with you and your parents. We got to know each other pretty well, we had a lot of fun together. Then a couple of months after your graduation, a meteor shower hit Smallville killing five thousand people including your father.

Your mother survived, but she was hurt pretty bad. She sold the farm and moved here with me. We take care of each other. Lana married a potato farmer and has ten kids. Chloe never married, but is a freelance writer." she explained.

"My mother is here?" he asked.

"She'll be here in another hour or two. I noticed that you're wearing a wedding band. Are you married?" she asked wondering if he remembered their special night.

"I don't know, I guess I must be, but I don't remember getting married." he replied.

Lois went over to the video collection and pulled out a tape. She put it into an old VCR she still had and turned it on. She then went into the kitchen to make dinner. She left him alone to watch the tape. She couldn't bare to watch it and be disappointed if he didn't share her joy.

While Clark was watching the thirty minute tape Martha came home. Lois quickly got her into the kitchen before Clark saw her. Lois wanted to surprise both of them.

"Who's in the TV room? I can hear the TV going and I know you usually don't watch TV by yourself." she asked.

"It's the new reporter I told you about this morning. He said he hadn't eaten a home cook meal in a long time. So I invited him to dinner. He's watching a video tape." Lois replied.

"A new boyfriend?" she teased.

"Not really, He's someone I knew a long time ago. Where's Johnny?" Lois asked.

"He wanted to stay over Billy's house tonight. There's some big Superman marathon on tonight through noon tomorrow." she replied. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm almost done, you can make the salad." Lois smiled as she walked into the dining room to set the table for three.

Ten minutes later dinner was ready. Lois and Martha set the food on the table. She went into the other room to get Clark.

"Nice film, huh." greeted Lois uneasily.

"Yeah. We're married?" asked Clark a bit surprised.

"I don't know. We weren't together very long before you disappeared. I thought you were dead." she replied. She had a sad and hurt expression on her face.

"You looked beautiful." he offered trying change her mood.

"Thank you Clark. Dinner is ready." replied Lois as a small smile came to her face.

They went into the dining room where Martha was putting the drinks on the table. She looked up to see Lois's guest. It was Clark! He had come home.

"Clark! Is it you?" she exclaimed.

"Yes Mom. it's me. Lois told me about Dad." he replied happy to see his mother.

"Where have you been Clark? We've missed you." she asked.

"I don't know Mom. It's all a blur. I only remember the last three years. I think it had something to do with Jor'el." he replied.

**__**

The End


End file.
